1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for processing a hot folder, an information processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hot folder for printing without describing print settings is known, which enables a user to more readily print. This is a technique for copying job data to be printed in a folder set as a hot folder (inputting a print job), and performing print processing. An application which uses a hot folder, an operator who performs a GUI operation, or the like copies job data in a hot folder as a trigger to execute print processing.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-222661 describes a method for detecting job data input in a hot folder. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-222661, input of job data is determined based on event data sent when a folder name is changed and the job data is transmitted to a print control apparatus, which can eliminate the need for periodic polling in a hot folder.
A job may be input in a hot folder between different OSs. When a job is input (a file is stored by a copy operation or the like) between different OSs, a delay in starting a file lock occurs. Note that a file lock indicates access control performed by an OS for a file being copied.
In general, when a file is copied in a hot folder using drag-and-drop, it is in a locked state immediately after the copy operation starts until the copy operation is completed. A hot folder program checks that a target file is not in a locked state, and then performs processing such as output of the file to a printing apparatus.
If a file is copied in a hot folder between different OSs, however, a delay in starting a file lock may occur. Consequently, until a file lock starts, the hot folder program recognizes that the file is not in a locked state. Even though the file is being copied, therefore, the hot folder program starts processing such as output to a printing apparatus, thereby giving an inappropriate processing result.